


The Ballad Of The Queens Of The Siege

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Battleworld: Siege - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Conquest, F/F, Love, Love Poems, Marriage Vows, Promises, Queens, Royalty, Secret Wars (2015), Song Lyrics, based on medieval epics, kingdom - Freeform, night and day imagery, siege # 3, the deadlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The queen who never bowed and was raised to lead, fled with her lover during the siege </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad Of The Queens Of The Siege

The queen who never bowed and was raised to lead   
Fled with her lover during the siege  
Hand in hand, a vow they did make   
To conquer the land that the sun had laid waste 

Will thee be my bride, will thee be my queen?  
And forever we rule in harmony?   
For the darkness of night cannot be without the light of day  
Oh my love, my love what will thee say? 

The sun shone hot and the moon froze cold  
Yet they journeyed on into the land of bones  
Swords in hand they ran to strike  
All who dared challenge their birthright

Will thee be my bride, will thee be my queen?  
And forever we rule in harmony?   
For the darkness of night cannot be without the light of day  
Oh my love, my love what will thee say? 

A crown of bones rest on her head  
She lurks in the shadows and commands the dead  
For she is the moon and her wife the sun  
Who rules all that the light will touch 

I will be thy bride, I will be thy queen  
And together we will rule in harmony  
For the darkness of night cannot be without the light of day  
Oh my love, my love by your side I will stay


End file.
